


I Love Paris

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Steel's fault that he didn't know what Sapphire was talking about.  Written for  May Elemental Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Paris

 

He was considered a fair and honest man. He always tried to be above bribery, but it was so hard. The offerings were lusty and the rewards great and yet his conscience gave him pause.

Three women stood before him, luminous in their beauty. Each one was a marvel of perfection, curvaceous and beguiling. How could he possibly decide? Could he possibly decided? This was going to be far harder than anything he’d ever attempted before.

He had been offered vast wealth by one, vast power by the other and the love of the most beautiful creature in all of creation by the third.

 

                                                            *****

 

From the bushes, a man and woman watched as the naked women strutted before a seated man. Butterflies flitted from blossom to blossom and the April sun was warm on sapphire’s cheeks. She resisted the urge to spin around in celebration of the moment and instead watched the scene as it unfolded.

 _What are they doing?_ Sapphire asked Steel, even as she stared straight ahead. Her hands followed the planes and angles of her own body. The women were ample in all the spot she wasn’t. Large breasts and generous hips where hers were small and slim.

 _I’d say making it impossible for him to walk._ Steel had to admit he was not above admiring the women himself.

_You think they are lovely?_

_Those are three of the most beautiful women of all time, Sapphire._

_What is he doing?_

_Trying to decide which one is the loveliest?_

_Does it matter?_

Steel laughed. _I would say it does to the women._

_Why are we here?_

_It was at your request._

Sapphire was stumped by that. They had been returning from an assignment. It had been tiresome and petty on Time’s part. It would seem there were moments when Time was nothing more than a petulant child. She tried to remember her conversation, but it had been trivial, small talk.

“I don’t remember,” she said out loud and then looked around hastily, but no one was paying any mind to a slender woman in blue when they had three such voluptuous visions. She could sense as much. The other men in attendance found her as attractive as a post. Sapphire was feeling about as loved as a twig. “I don’t like this place.”

 _We are here at your bidding,_ Steel insisted, his mouth curling in appreciation.

“And you find them attractive?” Sapphire had given up any pretense of hiding now. She was hurt, she was angry and she was feeling just a little envious of the lust in the men’s eyes, Steel’s included.

“Yes,” Steel answered in his blunt fashion. “If you are into that sort of thing.”

“And you?”

Steel smiled fondly at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I think you know the answer to that question already, Sapphire.”

“Then why are we here?”

Steel held a long finger to his lips as the young man walked to one of the three and raised her hand. “And it is done.”

“What is done?” Sapphire was getting a bit tired of being odd man out.

“The Trojan war has begun.”

Confusion replaced annoyance. She hadn’t been aware that they were on assignment. “Was Time going to interfere?”

Steel held out his hand to her. “Not that I am aware.”

She took a deep breath. His flesh was pleasantly cool against hers. “Then, Steel, again, why are we here?”

Steel waved dismissively towards the bunch, then just the hint of a sly smile peeked out. “You were the one who wanted to see Paris in springtime.”

 

With profound apologies to everyone. If you want to know more about the legend of Paris and Helen of Troy, you can find info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris_(mythology)

 


End file.
